1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desensitizing dentifrice composition which eliminates or reduces the discomfort and pain associated with dentinal hypersensitivity and more particularly to a two-component desensitizing dental composition containing potassium salt desensitizing agents.
2. The Prior Art
Dentinal hypersensitivity is defined as acute, localized tooth pain in response to physical stimulation of the dentine surface as by thermal (hot or cold) osmotic, tactile combination of thermal, osmotic and tactile stimulation of the exposed dentin.
Exposure of the dentine, which is generally due to recession of the gums, or loss of enamel, frequently leads to hypersensitivity. The art has determined that dentine tubules open to the surface have a high correlation with dentine hypersensitivity, Abs, J. Clin. Periodontal. 14,280-4 (1987). Dentinal tubules lead from the pulp to the cementum. When the surface cementum of the tooth root is eroded, the dentinal tubules become exposed to the external environment. The exposed dentinal tubules provide a pathway for transmission of fluid flow to the pulpal nerves, the transmission induced by changes in temperature, pressure and ionic gradients.
It is known to the art that potassium salts are effective in the treatment of dentinal hypersensitivity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,006 discloses that toothpastes containing potassium salts such as potassium nitrate desensitize the teeth after tooth brushing for several weeks. It is believed by those skilled in the art that an elevation in the extracellular potassium concentration in the vicinity of pulpal nerves underlying sensitive dentin is responsible for the therapeutic desensitizing effect of topically applied oral products which contain potassium nitrate. Due to passive diffusion of potassium ion into and out of the open dentine tubules, repeated application of the active ingredient is necessary to build up the necessary concentration in the vicinity of the pulpal nerves.
It is believed that the improved pain relief is obtained from the use of potassium salts in combination with gradual mineralization on the dentin surface which can either totally or partially occlude dentin tubules. Total occlusion will dramatically reduce fluid flow within the tubules which stimulates pain. Partial occlusion of the dentin tubules is believed to increase delivery of potassium ion inside the tooth because the inward diffusive flux is less dependent upon tubule radius than outward fluid flow (due to positive pulpal pressures) (See D H Pashley and W G Mathews, Archs. Oral Biol. (1993) 38, 577-582). Therefore, this enhanced delivery of potassium should enhance relief.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,089 discloses a dual component dentifrice comprised of separately housed dentifrice components of acidic and alkaline pH wherein at least one component contains a potassium salt. The components when combined before use exhibit unexpected improved effectiveness when applied to the teeth in obturating dentinal tubules with concomitant desensitization of teeth as compared to single component composition of neutral pH.
While the prior art discloses the use of various oral compositions for the treatment of dentinal hypersensitivity, there is still a need for additional compositions and methods which provide improved performance in the treatment of dentinal hypersensitivity along with increased consumer acceptance.